


Rattled

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; there's arguing though.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still not owning; still not making dosh.<br/><b>Beta:</b> Just me; gimme a shout if anything's glaring.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Somehow, on the way home after dinner at Rachel and Stan's, things get heated.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rattled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> This is the 21st chapter of the **Overthinking** series, and follows immediately after the last one. [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/), it's for you, as ever. *kisses*

Somehow Steve and Danny make it through the meal at Rachel's without it degenerating into anything like what had already happened. It isn't the easiest dinner to sit through, but Grace's presence helps ease at least some of the strain, and Stan seems oblivious of what had gone before, so the conversation stays mostly on innocuous things.

Danny suggests it's time for them to go when Rachel announces it's Grace's bedtime, and Steve's more than relieved he doesn't have to make any more small talk. He's wary of anything else that might come up with Grace's innocence no longer there protecting them, and he smiles gratefully at Danny as they finish their goodbyes to her and head for the front door.

Stan looks as though he senses the air of tension now, and he shakes Steve's hand as Grace gives her father a last hug. "I'm sure things will get easier," he remarks, low enough that Rachel and Danny probably haven't heard from the bottom of the stairs where Rachel is insisting Grace should head upstairs and Danny's telling his daughter he loves her. "It's not the most comfortable place to be – in between them – when the subject includes their daughter." He smiles sympathetically. "But you obviously care for Grace as much as I do… she's not hard to fall for, is she?"

"You got that right," Steve agrees with a nod and a smile as he watches Grace reluctantly make her way up the last few stairs. She sees him looking and offers a little wave. His smile broadens and he waggles his fingers back at her and winks. She gives him a sweet little giggle-smile and disappears through a doorway.

He turns back to Stan, who has watched the exchange between Steve and Grace with an amused smile. Danny and Rachel are talking about next weekend's plans for their daughter, and Steve pushes his hands in his pockets as he seeks something else to say while he waits for Danny. "Thank you for tonight. I… I'm glad we came, even though… well, never mind. Thanks for the support, anyway."

Steve hadn't expected Stan's forbearance, much less the reassuring words he's offered, but he seems to be on their side. He's obviously been in a similar position between Danny and Rachel, so Steve supposes it makes sense in the end, even though his stance on sexuality hasn't been obvious before. Steve's just grateful he's not as narrow-minded as half the Navy seemed to be when Steve had to be so damned careful.

"You're welcome," Stan says warmly, giving Steve's upper arm a light pat and turning as Danny approaches, finished with the organization for Grace's visit.

"Thank you, Stan," Danny says, smiling at Stan. There's still tension around his eyes though, and Steve can tell he'll be just as relieved to get out the door.

A few minutes later and they're in the Camaro, heading back to Steve's and both breathing a lot easier. Steve's driving, and he concentrates on the road, not wanting to say anything bad about Rachel – Danny may not be with her any more and things may be strained between them, but he can't help feeling Danny will defend her if Steve denigrates her for her behavior tonight.

Danny's quiet too for the meantime, looking thoughtful as he gazes out the window into the darkness.

"I'm sorry about all that," he says a few minutes later, not looking at Steve.

Steve glances back at him before focusing on the road once more, and nods. "It's not your fault, babe. I guess… she's just trying to protect Grace."

"I doubt she'd be like this if you were a woman."

A lurch of fear goes through Steve at that, but he clamps his mouth shut. He has no words to answer that.

Danny turns to look at him, though Steve has carefully kept his eyes on the road. "That doesn't mean I'm reconsidering this, you know."

"I didn't…" Steve shakes his head, trying to deny he's been thinking exactly that.

"I see the face, Steve. I'm not an idiot. I meant what I said back there."

"I know. I just can't help wondering…" Steve breaks off, frowning.

"Wondering what? If it would be easier for me to leave you and take up with a woman?" Danny snorts, shaking his head and staring off out the window for a moment, though Steve's pretty sure he's got more to say. He waits, heart thudding, unable to formulate any kind of response.

It's quiet in the car for almost too long and Steve swallows, trying not to panic.

"Do you really think I'd do that?" Danny finally says, looking back at him at last. "Did you take anything I've said to you – not to mention what I told Rachel – seriously? Or do you think I break my promises on a regular basis?" He pauses for a breath, but he doesn't allow Steve the time to answer before launching back into the spiel he's obviously been preparing in the space between Steve's uncertainty and his own questions. "Because, Steven, if that is what you think, then maybe I am wasting my time with you. Maybe… _maybe_ …" and his voice gets louder, "…Just MAYBE, _this_ is the excuse you need _not_ to give this relationship a decent attempt. Huh?"

Steve tightens his brows, glancing at Danny and then gripping the steering wheel tighter as he looks back at the road in front of him. He's still working out exactly how to answer when Danny shakes his head and slumps back in his seat. "I think I'd like you to take me back to my place tonight. You can think about this some more-"

"Danny! I don't-"

"No! No, McGarrett!" Danny holds up a hand, and shakes his head, like he knows whatever Steve's about to say is just an excuse and not a real answer to his concerns. "You do not get to tell me that it would make my life a whole lot simpler if we weren't sleeping together. You do not get to make up some pathetic excuse for getting the hell out of dodge before someone puts a bullet in you. What you _do_ get to do is to go home alone and _think_ about everything that's happened between us in the last month and then tell me you really, truly believe that we'd be better off without each other."

"Okay, fine," Steve says, as angry as Danny by now. He puts his foot down further on the accelerator and turns at the next corner, altering his course for Danny's. He steadfastly refuses to say anything else and he won't look at Danny. If Danny has this idea that Steve's as fickle as all that, he really doesn't know him at all. And Steve won't give him the satisfaction of trying to talk him into changing his mind tonight. Maybe the space Danny's suggesting Steve has away from him is more about Danny needing it anyway; perhaps Rachel's words really do mean more to him than he's implied.

They get to Danny's ratty apartment and Steve hits the brakes, making Danny's grip tighten on the handhold above the door. "Jesus Christ," Danny mutters, glaring at him as Steve taps his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel while he waits for Danny to get out.

Danny rounds the car and leans down, gesturing for Steve to open the window. Steve rolls his eyes but complies, barely looking at Danny as he tries to control the rage that's building inside him.

"Just think about how much you trust me, Steven; that's all I ask." He straightens up, pushing his fingers through his perfect coiffure. "And don't crash the car on the way home. It's still my car you're driving."

Steve huffs angrily but doesn't answer, rolling the window back up and putting his foot down again. He doesn't look back, but he's pretty sure if he did, Danny would be watching him till he's out of sight.

How in hell did it come to this?

~//~


End file.
